Tenacious RWBY in the Pick of Destiny
by LaughingTragedy
Summary: Found an old chapter for one of my stories, decided to release it as a one-shot. Do be warned for there is plenty of metal and swearing in this.


**Ah, one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite films. I do hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.**

* * *

Out in a devastated camping site, Team RWBY and JNPR witnessed an ugly goat faunus-looking motherfucker start to turn red and grow in size after grabbing hold of the dreaded Necronomicon. He came to be the size of at least 2 Yatsus, looking down he smiled.

" ** _I am complete!_** "

At that point all humans and fauna present said the same exact word, even the young Ruby Rose. " _FuuuuuuuuUuuuuuck!_ "

The demon took it from there, breaking out into rhyme. " _ **Yes you are fucked! Shit out of luck!** **Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck!"**_ He thrusted his pelvis forward for emphasis, earning a gag from Yang. " ** _This world will be mine, and you're first in line!_ _You brought me the book and now you all shall die!"_**

Ruby jumped up, screaming in hopes to earn them all a few more minutes. "Waaaait, Waaaait, Waaaait, you _motherfucker_!"

Even at this moment, those around were surprised by such language coming from the girl's mouth. "Ru-mmf!" Yang found her mouth muffled by Blake, who knew this was their last chance.

"We challenge you to a rock-off! Give us one chance to rock your socks-off!" She added in some puppy-dog eyes, praying to whatever god would listen that this will work. The demon stroked his beard, lashing out in anger as the ground quaked.

" _ **Fuck!**_ " He tore at what little hair he had on his head " ** _Fuck!_** "

He turned back to them, fire in his eyes as he pulled a page out from the book in his hand. _**"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"**_

 _ **"The demon code prevents me..From declining a rock-off challenge.. What.. are your terms? What's the caaaatch?"**_ The harmonizing was a bit out of tune but they weren't about to make the big goat monster angry. Ruby coughed, "If we win... You must take your sorry ass back to Hell!"

Blake jumped up, adding on, "And also, you will have to give us fish!"

Weiss groaned, of all things to ask for as a bonus of course Blake asks for that. _Oh Oum take me now..._

The demon narrowed his eyes, _**"And what if I win?"**_

Blake gulped, not thinking that far. Ruby sang in, "You can take Jaune back to Hell!"

Team JNPR screamed out, " _WHAT?!"_

Yang pulled up their leader, giving him a quick spank. "To be your little _bitch_!" The blonde dunce was mortified, he looked up at the giant demon who gave a smile he only ever saw on Nora when he said break their legs.

 ** _"Fine, let the rock-off begin! Aahahahahaaaa!"_**

Black smoke enveloped the area, the loud beating of drums sounding in their ears as they saw a massive stage form with the demon behind a drum set. He screamed out, " ** _I'm the Devil! I love Metal!_** "

He appeared at the edge of the stage, a guitar in his hand as the drums played themselves. _**"Check this riff, it's fucking tasty!"**_ He brought his tongue against the chords, eyes looking right at Jaune. With a snap of his fingers, the guitar was replaced with a mic. **_"I'm the Devil, I can do what I want! Whatever I've got I'm gonna flaunt!"_** He jumped off stage, getting closer to the blonde as his team tried to protect him. _ **"There's never been a rock-off that I've ever lost!"**_ He tossed them aside like ragdolls, bringing his hand to Jaune's cheek. The young Arc shivered as the goatman got closer. _ **"I can't wait to take Jaune back to Hell!"**_ He grabbed the boy's shirt, tearing it off. **_"I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel!"_**

 _Oh dear Oum no..._ Arc gulped, covering his chest as he felt naked.

 ** _"I'll make him squeal like a scarlet pimpernel!"_** It looked like he was about to take Arc right then and there until surprisingly Weiss cut in. "NO!"

The demon paused, taking a few steps back as the stage disappeared. Weiss took a deep breath, pulling Jaune up. "Come on, Arc! We have to fight his music with our music!"

Jaune appeared defeated, yet started to sing. "There's no way we can win... that was a masterpiece! He rocks to hard because he's not a mortal man..."

He turned to the red giant, shuddering as he was giving Jaune some very inappropriate hand gestures. Weiss slapped the blonde across the face as her team came by. "Goddammit, Arc! He's going to make you his sex slave!"

Yang, despite the severity of the situation, added on with, "You're going to gargle mayonnaise." Jaune gagged, "N-no.."

Ruby gave him a reassuring hug, "Unless we bust a massive monster mamajam!" Blake put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, "We've been through so much shit..."

The Schnee smiled, "De-activated lasers with my glyphs," their instruments appeared out of nowhere. Ruby's bass guitar, Yang's electric, Weiss' keyboard, and even Blake's godly tool of music. They all turned to the devil, saying in unison, "Now it's time to blow this fucker down!"

The heiress started them off, giving them their beat.

 _"Come on, Ruby now it's time to blow doors down!"_

Ruby nodded, giving a big smile as she turned to her partner.

 _"I hear you, Weiss now it's time to blow doors down!"_

 _"Light up the stage cause it's time for a showdown!"_

 _"Now we've got to blow this fucker down!"_

Jaune chimed in, making a sign of the Oum

 _"He's going to rape me if we do not blow doors down!"_

 _"Come on, Ruby cause it's time to blow doors down!"_

 _"Oooh, we'll piledrive ya, it's time for the smackdown!"_

 _"Hey Antibrother!"_

 _"Beelzebub!"_

 _"We know your weakness!"_

 _"Our righteous cause!"_

 _"We rock the Casbah"_

 _"And we'll blow your mind!"_

 _"We will defeat you!"_

 _"For all mankind!"_

 _"You hold the scepter!"_

 _"We hold the key!"_

 _"You are the Devil!"_

 _We are RWBY!_

 _We are RWBY!_

 _We are RWBY!_

 _We are RWBY!_

 _We are RWBY!_

 _We are RWBY!_

The team ended their chanting, panting as they put their all into that song. The devil... was not impressed to say the least.

 ** _"You guys are fucking lame. Come on Jaune, you're coming with me!"_** He smiled, baring his fangs as the Jaune tried to runaway. He held up his two fingers, **_"Taste my lightning, fuckers!"_** Pyrrha jumped back into the fray, holding up her shield as she yelled, " _NO!_ "

The lightning bounced off, hitting the demon in one of his horns and causing it to fall off along with causing him to drop the book. **_"OH FUCK! My fucking horn!"_**

Ruby rushed over and grabbed both, she held them up at the monster. His eyes widened as he turned to see the young Rose, **" _O-oh no!"_**

She pointed the horn at him, " _From whence you came, you shall remain, until you are, complete again!"_

The ground quaked once more, opening up and starting to swallow the creature. " ** _NOOOOOOO!_** "

With his last breath, he cursed the young huntresses and huntsmen. **_"Fuck you, Jaune! And fuck you, Ruby! I'll get you RWBY!"_**

The ground closed, the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 ** _I seriously hope more people recognize this movie, it is quite the classic._**


End file.
